Lluvia
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Oneshot. Me gustaría poder echar un vistazo al final de mi vida y saber que el dolor que ahora siento es justificado, que valió la pena. JORI / Jade - Tori


Me gustaría poder echar un vistazo al final de mi vida y saber que el dolor que ahora siento es justificado, que valió la pena. Ojalá pudiera ver el futuro y saber que Tori y yo todavía hacemos el amor en los días lluviosos tan solo para mantenernos abrigadas, y después nos acurrucamos viendo las gotas correr por la ventana empañada, mientras nuestras listas de música sexy se repiten. ¿Todavía disfrutamos cocinar espaguetis semidesnudas los viernes por la noche y dormir todo el domingo? ¿Aún me despierta a la mitad de la noche para cambiar de posición y ser la cuchara grande hasta la mañana? Me pregunto si todavía anhelamos los desayunos tempranos, cuando caminábamos hasta el centro de la ciudad por un jugo de naranja y una tostada, y si todavía nos peleamos por quién lavará la ropa apenas regresemos. Si todavía comemos Ramen hirviendo cuando estamos enfermas o si tomamos duchas heladas cuando tenemos calor. Si aún pasamos de la mano durante una película en el cine, o si nos lanzamos palomitas de maíz antes de salir del teatro.

Estoy sola. Más que eso, me siento sola sin ella.

Estamos juntas, pero no lo estamos.

Nos amamos, pero no estamos presentes.

Nos acordamos de nosotras y de lo que nos encanta hacer juntas, pero no podemos hacer nada de eso porque estamos muy lejos la una de la otra, e incluso una llamada es a veces imposible.

Aquí es medianoche y no puedo dormir.

Allá son las seis de la mañana… ¿Durmió?

¿Se acostumbró a no tenerme a su lado?

¿Se despierta con una sonrisa como cuando vivía aquí?

¿Está triste como yo?

¿Seguimos siendo nosotras? ¿O somos personas diferentes (con los mismos buenos recuerdos), que anhelan una relación que bien podría haber terminado ya?

Hmmm…

Ella está _en línea_ , pero estoy segura de que no escribirá hasta que sea mediodía allá, justo cuando yo debería despertarme. Por supuesto, si la vida se interpone en el camino, ni siquiera me saludará hasta la tarde.

¿Qué está haciendo ella _en línea_?

¿Acaso habla con alguien más aparte de mí?

¿Alguien importante?

¿Está creando hábitos nuevos sin mí? Más importante, ¿con alguien más?

Estoy segura de que es bonita, interesante, inteligente. Debe hacerla sonreír como ya no puedo. ¿Hablan de la manera que nosotras lo hacíamos?

Ella… ¿todavía me ama?…

«¿No puedes dormir?»

Aparece de repente un mensaje en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

Quiero preguntarle qué está haciendo… o si lo está haciendo con alguien más, pero es una locura. Solo son mis inseguridades… ¿no?

«Insomnio», le contesto. «Mi mente no deja de pensar».

«Oh, bebé. Deberías descansar», responde ella.

¿Pero cómo?

Aquí estoy, preguntándome si todavía hay algo entre nosotras. Si la próxima vez que nos veamos, habrá ese momento extraño en el que deseamos besarnos, pero no lo hacemos. Si evitaremos mirarnos a los ojos como la última vez que vino de visita. Si ella abrazará y besará a toda su familia mostrándoles su amor, pero conmigo simplemente rosará la mejilla. Si mi corazón saltará como niño pequeño esperando un dulce, pero nuestros labios solo se tocarán por un momento cuando nos despidamos esa noche porque no se quedará en mi casa, porque extraña a su familia y quiere quedarse con ellos…, en su hogar, no el nuestro. Así que la acompañaré a su habitación, ayudándola con sus bolsas, finalmente tendremos un momento a solas, e incluso entonces, la tensión será tan grande que extrañamente nos besaremos y nos separaremos, como si tuviésemos diez años y estuviésemos haciendo malo.

Y se siente malo, se siente extraño…, se siente vacío.

«No puedo obligarme a dormir», le respondo con desinterés, poniendo un escudo entre nosotras. No quiero tener esta conversación vacía una vez más. Una que terminará en un: _te amo_ , pero ¿lo hace?

«Lo sé. ¿Qué tal un Ramen caliente? ¿Ayudaría?», me pregunta.

¿Ramen caliente? ¿Y de dónde sacaría Ramen caliente a media noche? No hay supermercados abiertos las 24 horas aquí y mi restaurante de Ramen favorito ya cerró. ¡Es media noche!

«Lo haría…», escribo interrumpiéndome, tratando de evitar que mi frustración fluya en la pequeña charla. «…Si tan solo tuviera uno», termino de responder y envío el mensaje, arruinando el propósito.

«¿Por qué no pides uno a domicilio?», me pregunta

«No hay ninguno a esta hora, Tori». Siento mi ira crecer.

«¿Estás segura?»

«Sí, no hay un buen restaurante de Ramen abierto a medianoche en esta ciudad».

«Estoy segura de que todavía podrías conseguir un buen Ramen directo a tu puerta».

No quiero pelear y decirle: ¡¿Qué sabrías tú? No has vivido aquí en más de dos años!

Pero no escribo nada mirando la pantalla por un par de minutos, respirando para evitar llorar. Me levanto y voy a la cocina a llenar mi vaso de agua. Ni siquiera llevo el teléfono porque no quiero responderle.

La extraño. Nos extraño. Ella está jodidamente lejos sin ninguna intención de volver. Quiero decir, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué espera ella de mí? ¿Qué nos depara el futuro? ¿Al menos tenemos uno?

¡Aj!

Hice un desastre. Estaba tan enojada que cerré los ojos por un segundo y toda el agua se derramó de mi vaso al suelo.

¡Diablos! ¡Quiero a mi novia! ¡Quiero Ramen caliente! ¡Dios, ni siquiera caliente, bastaría con que esté tibio!

 _Pum, pum pum._

Oigo la puerta y me sobresalto. Es pasada la medianoche. ¿Quién diablos llamaría a mi puerta?

 _¡Pum, pum, pum!_

El golpeteo se hace más fuerte, como mis respiraciones.

 _¡Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum!_

—Aj… —Escucho—. Jade, ¿te dormiste en los últimos tres minutos?"

¡TORI! Es imposible.

Corro hacia la puerta y, sin siquiera pensar en que es media noche y estoy en mis bragas, la abro y… allí está.

Esto debe ser un sueño.

Esto es un sueño.

Me dormí y estoy soñando con ella.

Tori me mira sorprendida con una bolsa mediana a su lado.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! —me dice exaltada. No es real, es un sueño—. ¿Jade, me vas a dejar pasar?

Es un sueño y quiero despertar, porque mientras más tiempo la sueñe, más va a doler cuando despierte. Siempre es así.

—Jade… Jade, bebé.

Tori se me acerca y mira el desastre que hice hace unos segundos, vuelve a mirarme y nota que estoy descalza, que casi no llevo nada encima y que estoy temblando, porque estoy enferma, está lloviendo y la estoy soñando, cuando lo único que quisiera es que ella estuviese realmente aquí, así tuviese que irse a su casa al final de la noche, o no pueda verla demasiado porque debe cumplir todos los compromisos de ver a su familia y sus amigos; pero el solo hecho de que Tori esté en la misma ciudad que yo, es un alivio.

—Jade, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Estás viva?!

No quiero moverme porque despertaré y aunque no quiero que me duela al despertar, tampoco quiero perderla tan pronto. Estoy soñando y qué importa si no le contesto, qué importa si no me muevo, qué importa si siento frío porque estoy empapada por el agua que regué hace unos minutos, qué importa… nada importa. La extraño.

—¡Jade!

Tori retrocede unos pasos y toma su maleta (ni siquiera la había visto), y entra cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Deja la bolsa sobre la mesa y toma un limpión para secarme las piernas.

—¡Estás estilando! —me reclama mientras pasa la toalla por mi cuerpo y yo intento no moverme lo suficiente como para despertar—. ¡Y estás enferma!… ¡Jade! ¡Habla!

No lo hago, pero siento mis lágrimas correr y todo mi aliento atorarse en mi pecho, haciendo arder mi garganta porque no quiero despertar, no quiero perderla, no quiero que se vaya, la quiero conmigo. ¡La extraño, maldición! ¡La extraño tanto!

—Okey, ¡te maté! —dice dejando la toalla sobre la mesa y me abraza cubriéndome con su cuerpo—. Debí decirte que venía, pero quería sorprenderte y… Jade, Dios, habla, me estás comenzando a preocupar.

—No te vayas —le susurro soltando todo el aire que ocupaban mis pulmones y suspiro sin poder decir nada más, porque aunque ella estuviese aquí y esto no fuese un sueño, ella se irá igualmente, se irá y todas las cosas que ahora hace sin mí comenzarán a ser mucho más importantes que estar conmigo, hasta el día en que decida que llevar una relación a distancia es demasiado para ella, hasta que deje de resistirse a la chica bonita que seguro ya conoció y se pregunte qué tal sería una vida con ella. Ese día me escribirá diciendo que esto ya no le funciona y que ella no quiere hacerme daño, que deberíamos terminar.

Y ahora quiero despertar, ya no quiero soñarla, ni sentirla a mi lado, ni escuchar su voz, ahora quiero despertar y con un dolor enorme en el pecho lo hago.

Está oscuro y silente.

Está oscuro y estoy sola, tan sola como cuando ella decidió irse a buscar algo que llene su vida, porque yo nunca lo hice, nunca fui suficiente.

Suspiro y lloro, lloro porque duele soñarla así. Duele verla en línea y saber que si lo está es porque está hablando con alguien que no soy yo y, tan temprano en la mañana, no es por trabajo. Todo duele con la distancia y el tiempo, todo duele cuando sabes que nada va a cambiar y que tú te quedaste atrás.

Me levanto al baño y enciendo la luz tan solo para verme al espejo y sin poder reconocerme. Estoy sola y la extraño.

—Tu Ramen se enfrió —escucho en un susurro mientras sus brazos me acogen por la espalda. Es Tori… ¿Sigo soñando?—. ¿Por qué lloras tanto al dormir?

—Tor… suspiro su nombre. Tori está conmigo y ahora mismo no sé de dónde salió.

—Estoy aquí, amor —me dice besando mi hombro—, y tal vez no es lo que mereces, lo que ambas queremos porque no es suficiente tiempo, pero estoy aquí, por unos días estoy aquí.

Siento más lágrimas caer una vez más.

Sí, está aquí. No la estaba soñando, está aquí. Su calor es real, la humedad de sus labios es real, pero también es real su inminente adiós.

Ojalá pudiera ver el futuro y saber que todo valió la pena, pero ahora mismo… simplemente, no deja de doler.


End file.
